Encontrar el cielo
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: Blaise y Draco se besan un día de verano delante de Theodore. Ninguno de los tres dice nada del tema y el tiempo continua pasando.


_**Disclaimer**__: No, Harry Potter no me pertenece__**.**_

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Azul**: estabilidad, profundidad, lealtad, confianza, sabiduría, inteligencia, fe, verdad y el cielo eterno.

Yo creo que habrían prejuicios y demás pero quedarían tapados por todo lo demás...Quiero decir, ¿quien tiene tiempo para preocuparse por este tipo de cosas cuando le están juzgando a uno por ser hijo de muggles? A mí, desde luego, con quien me acuesto sería lo último que me preocupase... Aún así, después de la derrota de Voldemort, seguramente las cosas mejoraron en ese tipo de aspectos... Por eso lo que he hecho es convertirlo en un tema del que no se habla, bueno espero haber conseguido reflejar lo que quería y el color que me ha tocado justo como quería.

* * *

El verano antes de su sexto año Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini deciden ir unos días de vacaciones a Egipto. Las pirámides son enormes, el calor es abrasador y el sol, una bola en llamas que parece más cerca que nunca. Pasan unos días visitando tumbas de faraones, se bañan en la piscina del hotel y de noche van a alguna fiesta al lado del río Nilo. Por encima de todo, evitan pensar en lo que les espera en casa.

En algún momento de su viaje por el país alguien les cuenta la leyenda de Sejmet 'la peligrosa'; la diosa de la guerra y la venganza fue enviada por su padre para destruir la humanidad, que había dejado de creer en él, pero la violencia de su hija lo asustó tanto que tuvo que emborracharla para pararla.

Draco encuentra la historia graciosa y en algún punto suelta que si algún día tiene una hija, le pondrá Sejmet de nombre, para que ningún chico se le acerque. No estaban precisamente sobrios.

A medio día el sol les pica en la cabeza y están sorprendidos de que pese a los días que llevan bajo el sol, la piel de Draco siga igual de blanca que en Londres. La noche pasada se pasaron con las bebidas, pero Theodore no cree que el efecto del alcohol pueda durar tanto cuando ve a Draco meter la lengua dentro de la boca de un sorprendido Blaise. O puede que sí, porque cuando se da cuenta, está riéndose como nunca ha reído, cogiéndose el estomago, tirado en el suelo.

Cuando Draco se separa, mira el cielo y ve que no hay ninguna nube, parece un lienzo azul que quiere tragarse a los tres. Cuando vuelve a sentir los labios de Blaise encima de los suyos, cierra los ojos e ignora la risa escandalosa de su amigo desde el suelo.

La verdad nos hará libres, dijo alguien una vez. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los tres se sentía tan libre.

**2**

En algún momento de sexto año (entre intentos frustrados de asesinato y castigos que no sabe cómo consigue) conoció a Astoria Greengrass. Se habían visto antes en fiestas y en la sala común, pero nunca habían ido más allá de lo que exige la cordialidad.

Draco entró en el baño de chicas esperando encontrar a Myrtle jugando con el agua de algún retrete, el solo pensar en ello se le hacía asqueroso pero tampoco parecía que el fantasma tuviera mucho más con lo que divertirse y no merecía la pena decirle nada.

Astoria Greengrass era una chica con los ojos tan verdes como su corbata y una personalidad fuerte como una roca. Era (y es) una chica segura de sí misma y de sus ideales, si te metías con ella acababas en la enfermería una semana gracias a sus patadas especiales, que combinaba con algún tipo de conjuro que solo ella y Harper sabían y que guardaban con recelo violento de cualquiera al que le picase la curiosidad.

Aquel día Draco encontró que el llanto de Myrtle estaba acompañado de otro más suave. Al parecer Vaisey había cortado con Astoria esa misma mañana y Draco, ensimismado en sus propios problemas como estaba, era el único Slytherin que no se había enterado.

Astoria lloró en los brazos de Draco hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas que derramar. Myrtle no dejó su lado en todo el rato, si para entretención propia o si para mostrarle su apoyo, no se sabe.

Astoria Greengrass fue a ese lavabo unas diez veces más en lo que quedaba de curso.

La primera vez de Draco Malfoy con una chica fue en el baño del segundo piso, con el suelo lleno de agua que poco antes había estado en un retrete, en el lugar donde una niña fue asesinada y con el llanto de esa misma niña de fondo. Una niña a la que él había empezado a considerar amiga.

Ni Myrtle ni él tocaron el tema jamás.

**3**

Desde las mazmorras no se ve el cielo. Pero los slytherin, a cambio, disfrutan de un paisaje que ninguna de las otras casas pueden imaginar.

En un día cualquiera, uno en el que Astoria Greengrass tiene la cabeza metida en un libro de Historia de la Magia –probablemente es la única alumna del colegio a la que le gusta la asignatura -, Theodore Nott gana sin mucho esfuerzo a Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson, que le han retado juntas a una partida de ajedrez mágico, Graham Montague está durmiendo entre las páginas de algún libro que seguramente debería estar estudiando y Miles Bletchley mira a su amigo indeciso, puedes encontrar a Draco Malfoy mirando por la ventana de la sala común. El agua oscura deja ver a toda clase de peces de mil colores diferentes. Blaise Zabini no se ve por ninguna parte y todos presuponen que está compartiendo cama – y algo más – con Daphne Greengrass, que también está desaparecida misteriosamente.

Cuando la partida de ajedrez se acaba Theodore Nott se levanta para sentarse al lado de Draco, seguido de Pansy y Millicent, que discuten que nueva táctica podrían intentar contra el chico, ignorando que está justo a su lado y puede oír todo lo que dicen. Pansy coge su sitio en las piernas de Draco y esconde su cara en los hombros del chico.

-¿Hay algo interesante en el lago que merezca tanto tu atención? – pregunta Nott cuando Draco devuelve el abrazo a Pansy, sin apartar la vista del agua.

-Un grindylow.

Cuando Millicent y Theodore miran a la ventana solo pueden ver una de los tentáculos del calamar gigante, por suerte, pues los grindylows no son precisamente agradables a la vista.

El silencio es tan grueso que se necesitaría una sierra para cortarlo y la única capaz de tener una herramienta tan salvaje en slytherin es Astoria Greengras, que despierta a Montague golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado. Al cerrar el libro, tan antiguo como Binns, el ambiente se llena de polvo:

-¿Se puede saber dónde coño esta mi hermana? – En defensa de Greengrass diremos que, por suerte, cuando no ha perdido la paciencia tiene mucho más control sobre su vocabulario.

Malfoy entonces desvía la vista, consiguiendo la atención de Pansy y Theodore. Greengrass le devuelve la mirada desde la otra punta de la sala.

Y en defensa de Montague, añadiremos que todo el mundo conoce su mal humor cuando se despierta, no por nada Bletchley llevaba casi media hora teniendo una batalla mental debatiéndose si quería morir a manos de un Montague enfadado porque le han despertado o a un Montague enfadado por no haber sacado la nota que quería en algún examen, las dos son igual de aterradoras.

-Jugando con la varita de Zabini, Greengrass. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar un poco? No creo que tu querida hermana tenga lo necesario para satisfacer a Zabini. Aunque supongo que tú tampoco tienes los atributos necesarios…

Alguien empieza una apuesta de quién ganaría una pelea; si la pequeña de las Greengrass o el bruto de Montague. Las cosas están bastante igualadas pero como la chica sale detrás de Malfoy, la refriega no se llega a producir. Había mucho dinero invertido en esa pelea.

Astoria sigue a Draco hasta el jardín sin darse cuenta de que Theodore Nott va detrás suyo, cuando este se sienta al lado de Draco decide dar la vuelta. Tiene cosas que preguntarle a su hermana.

Cuando vuelve a su habitación la encuentra tumbada en su cama.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?

Cuando Daphne se gira puede ver marcas rojas en su cuello. Sabe qué son y quién las ha hecho.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Su hermana empieza a llorar contra sus cojines. Antes de ir a abrazarla, suspira.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Daphne?

Con su hermana en sus brazos, recuerda el día que ella lloraba entre los brazos de Draco Malfoy. Acaricia el cabello rubio de su hermana con una mano mientras la sujeta contra su cuerpo con la otra.

-Daphne, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Su hermana tarda un rato en contestar entre hipidos:

-Montague y yo hemos vuelto a pelearnos.

Astoria niega con la cabeza. Montague y Daphne llevan tres años saliendo y están prometidos pero cada vez que se pelean, hacen lo mismo.

-¿Y por qué con Zabini?

-Porque pensé que él sería diferente.

Astoria entiende lo que su hermana quiere decir, ella no ha dicho a nadie que se ha acostado con Draco Malfoy pero también esperaba que fuera diferente de los otros chicos. Pero tanto Draco como Zabini son iguales a cualquier otro chico y si ella necesito diez visitas al baño del segundo piso, la realización le ha llegado a su hermana de golpe. No se puede hacer nada, no es un tema del que se hable mucho y no sabe que se supone que debe pensar. De momento sabe que Draco le cae bien y no cree que hagan daño a nadie. Mientras cumplan con su deber no cree que sea una cosa mala, espera que su hermana piense igual.

**4**

Ha pasado de mirar el lago a través de una ventana a estar sentado al lado del lago. Ni siquiera le gusta tanto el agua. Theodore está a su lado, esperando el momento para decir algo.

Mira el cielo, nubes grises cubren todo el paisaje por encima de ellos, lloverá pronto. Intenta buscar formas en las nubes; un dragón, una serpiente, un pastel de carne. No encuentra nada. Llegado el momento le llega, por fin, la voz de Theodore:

-¿Qué miras?

Draco ríe antes de contestar.

-Las nubes.

Cuando empieza a llover se quedan los dos solos en el jardín. Theodore es consciente de lo que Draco intenta esconder con la lluvia pero no tiene nada que decir.

**5**

El conocimiento es poder y a los slytherin les gusta saber todo lo que pasa y deja de pasar, son como buitres detrás de una pulsera de oro. A la mínima señal suben a sus escobas voladoras con las que atrapan la snitch que guarda lo que ellos quieren saber.

Por eso no es de extrañar que cuando Blaise Zabini, borracho, se levanta de golpe del sillón en el que estaba metiéndose mano con una de las gemelas Carrow, Hestia seguramente (nadie puede asegurarlo), interrumpe la conversación de Malfoy y le coge la cabeza con una mano hasta hacer chocar su labios y Malfoy, igual de borracho, según afirmaría Astoria más tarde, no se resiste, ninguno de los miembros de la casa se sorprende. Cuando no se separan en un buen rato y desaparecen por las escaleras del dormitorio nadie les presta atención. Para ellos, esa no es información nueva, más que una snitch es una bludger, no la buscas, te la tiran a la cara.

Nott es el único visiblemente preocupado. Quería volver a dormir a su habitación y no cree que tenerlo a él durmiendo en la cama produzca una situación cómoda. Al final, acaba dormido en la cama de Travis Davis, antes de dormir sonríe un poco. Espera que esos dos hayan arreglado las cosas.

**6**

Theodore siempre ha sido listo, sacó buena nota en los éxtasis y contaba con cierta reputación de estratega entre los mortífagos. Aún así, hay cosas que se le escapan de las manos. Asiste a la boda de Malfoy y Greengrass. Solo hace tres meses que ha salido de Azkaban y no tiene ganas para necedades. Travis Davis, a su lado, parece de acuerdo.

El padre de Davis aprovecha bien la oportunidad - para vergüenza de Davis, que se dedica a mirar el plato intentando disimular el rojo que se expande sobre su cara – para hablar de la importancia de la familia, de la línea sucesoria, de la preservación de la sangre. Theodore, que es el último Nott vivo, entiende perfectamente qué quiere decir y dónde quiere llegar.

Por suerte, Urquhart se sienta en la misma mesa que ellos, para disgusto del padre de Davis, que hace todo lo que puede para esconder su desprecio. Urquhart lleva un esmoquin negro y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Esta más incomodo en su piel de lo que ha estado en su vida. Más tarde, le cuenta que no quería causar problemas en la boda de Malfoy.

Theodore está seguro de que a Draco no le hubiera importado si hubiese aparecido con el vestido que preferiría llevar, pero prefiere no decir nada y habla un rato con Vaisey.

Al final de la noche Draco se sienta en la silla que Davis ha dejado vacía para ir al baño y apoya su cabeza en el hombre de Theodore. Queda muy poca gente, el padre de Davis hace horas que ha dejado la mesa y Urquhart hace mucho que se ha despedido con un beso en la mejilla y diciendo algo de comprarse una falda.

-Felicidades por la boda. – dice en el tono más monocorde que puede conseguir. Draco solo deja ir un suspiro como respuesta.

Cuando Vaisey y Davis vuelven a la mesa, Draco levanta la cabeza.

-Hoy el cielo está muy oscuro, se puede ver Cetus.

Theodore sabe que a Draco nunca le había gustado esa constelación.

Busca a la esposa de su amigo y la encuentra hablando con su hermana, el blanco de su vestido la hace pálida y le recuerda a la vez que se emborracho en Howgarts y empezó a vomitar hasta desmayarse en el suelo, peligrosamente cerca de lo que había vomitado.

Theodore entiende muy bien las normas no escritas de la sociedad de magos sangre limpia en la que ha crecido, pero cuando ve a su amigo mirando el cielo negro, quiere creer que hay alguna otra opción. No acaba de entender que es lo que busca Greengrass en este matrimonio. Tendrían que haber más opciones.

**7**

Blaise se entera de la noticia por los diarios, la boda de Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy tiene una página entera reservada. Arruga el diario entre sus manos y Urquhart a su lado parece salir de su ensoñación. Murmura algo de lo buena que esta la camarera.

Blaise ni siquiera se había fijado, pero ahora que la mira, sí que está buena. Sus ojos son alargados y están reseguidos de negro, los labios son de un rosa pálido. Tiene las piernas llenas de runas, está demasiado ebrio como para saber que significan pero se parecen mucho a las que vio en su último viaje a Egipto. Si eso no le dice nada más tarde sabrá que, en efecto, es de Egipto. También sabrá que se llama Bastet pero que su familia la llama Bast. Blaise pasará mucho tiempo con ella, viajarán juntos al país de la chica y compraran juntos una casa en Italia.

Pero esa noche la pasarán en casa de Urquhart, ninguno de los tres puede decir que ha sido una mala noche, pero Blaise tiene el estomago revuelto y el picor de la garganta hace que le entren ganas de llorar. Se dice que es por el ron de grosella de ayer, Bastet negará que algo de su bar pueda ponerlo malo y alegará lo quisquillosa que es su compañera de faena.

Urquhart, Bastet y Blaise pasan unas semanas juntos en América. Las faldas de Urquhart ocultan bien lo que esconde debajo. Son jóvenes y les gusta la fiesta. Algunas noches las pesadillas de su pasado lo asaltan y no consigue dormir. Se separan y vuelven a encontrarse. Blastet conoce a Theodore. En algún momento los zapatos de tacón y los vestidos de Urquhart son reemplazados por pantalones y bambas. Bastet se acuesta con lo primero que pilla. Da igual si es hombre o mujer, si puede darle una conversación interesante entonces es digno de su cama. Urquhart bromea diciendo que si los perros hablasen saldría con un canino.

Cuando Scorpius Malfoy nace, Blaise está en otro continente de vacaciones con Bastet. Cuando el cuerpo de Urquhart es encontrado, no va a su funeral en Londres. Blaise no vuelve a Londres. Después del funeral de Urquhart, Bastet tampoco. En Italia viven bien, tienen la compañía del otro. No llegan a casarse pero se son fieles.

Theodore se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres. De vez en cuando le cuenta a Draco algo de Blaise, que hace ver que no quiere saber pero escucha con atención. Visita a Blaise unas cuantas veces al mes. No le cuenta nada de Draco porque ya lo sabe por los diarios. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.

**8**

-¡Esta embarazada, tío! – la voz de Blaise le llega a través de la chimenea.

-¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? – Encuentra irónico qué de los tres él sea el estéril.

Blaise empieza a hablar emocionado y la sonrisa llega a Theo desde las llamas. Se ve qué está feliz y no puede evitar una sonrisa por su amigo.

Se lo cuenta a su mujer en la cena.

-Ya era hora de que sentará cabeza. Los rumores no hacen ningún bien para una familia como la suya.

Los rumores de los qué habla Davis a él le dan igual. Pero sabe el daño que hacen, sabe lo que le han hecho a Urquhart y sabe que Draco es demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a ellos, el tiempo lo ha mostrado, prefería que hablasen de sus peleas contra Potter que de otras cosas. Pero él sabe qué todos esos rumores son ciertos.

Por otra parte, hay un rumor que sí le preocupa. Uno que su amigo le confesó años atrás entre copas, algo de la familia Zabini. Prefiere no pensar en ello, prefiere pensar que son solo rumores, mentiras.

**9**

Bastet comparte la habitación con una chica que se revuelve entre sueños y que siempre tiene fiebre. Las pocas veces que despierta la hacen parecer una buena chica. Nadie ha venido a verla en dos días. Tiene el estomago ligeramente hinchado.

-Tu marido parece un buen hombre. – La voz le sorprende, pensaba que estaba dormida.

-No, no estamos casados –Blaise ha ido a comer, - pero sí que es un buen hombre.

-¿Es el padre? –la voz suena a perro viejo, Bastet se preguntara cuanto tiempo hace que no dice nada.

-Sí. Sí que lo es.

-Entonces sí que es un buen hombre. Si se encarga de su hijo y cuida de la mujer de la que está enamorado entonces es un buen hombre.

Bastet siente que puede confiar en ella.

-En realidad tampoco estamos enamorados. Nos queremos pero no estamos enamorados.

La chica asiente desde su posición incómoda en su cama de sabanas blancas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Con lo guapa qué eres parece mentira!

-Es que no soy precisamente su tipo. – se coge los pechos en un gesto degenerado, alzando una ceja para hacerse entender. Por un momento, le preocupa haber dicho demasiado y que la reacción sea mala.

La risa que oye la sorprende. El ataque de tos seca la asusta, la ve cerrar los ojos para descansar y se pregunta si se ha vuelto a quedar dormida pero al cabo de un rato se levanta para decir:

-Sí bueno, no podía tenerlo todo, ¿no? Es guapo, bueno y seguramente también listo, más ya sería ser ambiciosa. Tampoco es como si yo tuviera derecho a decir algo.

No se lo piensa mucho antes de preguntar:

-¿Y tú por que estas aquí?

-Por lo mismo qué tú. Estamos en el ala de maternidad, no hay muchas opciones, ¿no crees?

Bastet no puede evitar mirar la barriga de su compañera de habitación. Esta suspira agotada.

-El padre es guapo y listo, pero no muy bueno. Estoy embarazada de dos meses y por culpa de una poción ilegal, que él me aseguró que había conseguido legítimamente, por supuesto, la fiebre que ya tenía vete tú a saber cuándo ha aumentado. Espero que este por ahí cogiendo la sífilis y mamá se entere de una vez de quien es su hijo. Quiero que mi hijo se llame como ellos, si es niña que se llame Layla como mi madre, si es niño que se llame Abriel como mi hermano, eso sí que les joderá. Mi madre piensa que el padre del niño es muggle. Mi hermano ni siquiera lo sabe.

A Bastet le llega la tardía realización de que la mayoría de sangre limpia haría cualquier cosa por mantener su linaje sin manchas. Al mirar a su compañera no piensa que valga la pena poner la sangre por encima del amor, es una lástima que la mayoría de magos vean con malos ojos todo lo que pueda acabar con la continuación de la sangre limpia.

La chica del lado empieza a gritar a las doce de la noche. Unos enfermeros se la llevan haciendo levitar la cama lo más rápido que pueden. Media hora después, Bastet siente su primera contracción.

Al principio todo parece ir bien pero a las cuatro llevan a Bastet a otra habitación en la que no dejan entrar a Blaise. Llama a Theodore. A las siete sale el médico con un bebe en sus manos. Le dice que Bastet está muerta.

Al principio no se lo cree, sabe que han dicho algo de bañar al bebe pero está demasiado ocupado intentando organizar sus pensamientos. Su madre, que ha llegado un rato antes murmura algo de la maldición de los Zabini. Siente las manos de Theodore en sus hombros y como lo arrastra hacía él hasta abrazarlo.

El abrazo que necesita es de otra persona, piensa mientras las lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas.

**10**

Cuando era pequeño, Draco miraba el cielo en busca de las respuestas que se sentía incapaz de encontrar por sí mismo, hubo una época, en sus últimos años en Howgarts, que lo hacía especialmente mucho. El cielo nunca le ha dado las respuestas, pero la inmensidad de su azul le hace sentir pequeño, tan pequeño como cualquier otro, y eso le tranquiza, delante del cielo no tiene miedo de admitir nada, pues se siente demasiado insignificante para importar.

Hace muchos años desde que miró el cielo en busca de respuestas, lo hizo el día de su boda y lo miró el día en que su hijo nació. Y entonces ya tenía todas sus decisiones hechas. Esta vez, sin embargo, es un poco diferente. Esta vez, desea que de verdad haya alguien que pueda traerle las respuestas. Ya es grande, su hijo está en su tercer año en Howgarts y ya ha pasado por la crisis de los treinta –no es que el haya tenido alguna crisis, claro -.

-¿Qué miras? – Theodore siempre ha tenido esa inquietante necesidad de saber que le pasa por la cabeza. No es que Draco no lo aprecie, pero en ese momento prefiere no poner en palabras sus pensamientos.

-El cielo, Theodore, el cielo.

-¿Y qué te dice el cielo?

-Que mañana lloverá.

Lo dice como broma pero a Theodore no le interesa entenderla como tal y se limita a mirar a su amigo, que sigue sin separar la vista del amplio cielo que se cierne sobre ellos. Tendría que haberlo dicho antes.

-Entonces será mejor que te lleves un paraguas.

**11**

Al final, al día siguiente llueve en Italia, pero Draco Malfoy no lleva paraguas cuando entra empapado en un hospital, no piensa en un hechizo para secarse.

Lo encuentra en el ala de maternidad. Hace años que no se ven. Tiene cara de no haber dormido en días, las ojeras se hunden en su oscura piel, el bebe que tiene en los brazos es del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo ve.

-Blaise. – se le escapa.

Blaise, que es un hombre de pies a cabeza, no como la última vez qué lo vio, que solo tenía veinte años, deja de mirar un momento al niño entre sus brazos para ver a Draco delante de él. Una sonrisa se le escapa entre los labios. Da dos pasos y se para, indeciso.

Draco es el que acaba acercándose. No encuentra las palabras adecuadas. Demasiadas cosas se le aglutinan en la cabeza (y en el corazón). No sabe que decir ni que hacer. Se decide por sonreír.

Blaise deja caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Draco, este agarra la camisa del otro, indeciso. Cuando Blaise levanta la cabeza, Draco acaricia las ojeras del otro. El bebe entre ellos gimotea separándolos. Con la experiencia de quien ya ha sido padre, Draco pasa los dedos suavemente por la frente del bebe y los baja cuidadosamente alrededor de los ojos hasta que los cierra y se duerme.

-Es demasiado pequeño.

-Los médicos creían que morirían los dos. –Blaise se gira con el bebe, mira la sala llena de bebes que tiene delante a través del vidrio.

Siente las manos de Draco en la cintura, apoya la espalda contra él y los brazos del rubio acaban envolviéndolo. Cierra los ojos, descansando.

-Draco. –dice al final Blaise.

-¿Sí?

Blaise señala a un bebe con aspecto bastante más saludable que el que tiene en sus manos. Es blanquísima. Draco lee el nombre.

-Esa es mi hija.

El nombre es Sejmet. Draco sonríe contra el cuello de Blaise.

**12**

Las niñas cumplen cinco años el mismo día. Theodore mira a la niña que adoptó y sonríe orgulloso. Por un momento se pregunta cómo estará su ex-mujer.

Sejmet es más alta que su hija Layla, las dos juegan juntas a intentar atrapar una muñeca que vuela por la habitación a un metro del suelo. Su hija no llega aunque levante las manos pero cuando pierde la paciencia la muñeca cae en sus manos. Cuando Draco y Blaise salen de la habitación se arrepiente por los años pasados. El tiempo pasa y no perdona a nadie, los que antiguamente luchaban por la preservación de la sangre están casi todos muertos y las libertades se extienden a todo tipos de aspectos; poco después del nacimiento de Layla y Sejmet salió una nueva ley que facilitaba los trámites para cualquier tipo de matrimonio, cada vez se ven más magos casados con muggles por el Callejón Diagon y cada vez más hombres lobo confiesan su condición, el mundo lleva cambiando desde que ellos iban al colegio y con el mundo, cambian ellos.

Draco coge a Sejmet y la hace girar en el aire. Blaise los mira desde la puerta de la cocina, apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados. La niña se ríe, moviendo los brazos como si fuera un avión muggle, aun no ha mostrado ningún signo de magia.

Draco la coge en el aire y la abraza, hace chocar sus narices y le hace cosquillas, hacen una guerra de miradas.

Draco le mira a los ojos y con lo pequeños que son, parece mentira que el azul que ve sea el más extenso que ha visto nunca. El cielo ha decidido darle por fin todas las respuestas.


End file.
